


Memoirs in Silver

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konan could only describe herself as a blend of the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs in Silver

Title: Memoirs in Silver  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Characters: Konan, Nagato, Yahiko  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Genre: Angst  
Word Count: 155  
Summary: Konan could only describe herself as a blend of the two men. Contains a spot of YahiKonan.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Yahiko was white Konan decided suddenly. A glow in the dark. White as clouds that were stirred by wind into patterns. Imaginative and flexible. He was incorruptible and as soft as those clouds. Konan well remembered well how smooth his hands had been that night.

Nagato was black. Silent and shy. A shadow creeping across the path or the vast night sky. The solitary rook left on the chessboard. His presence was solid and could be felt.

Konan would term herself as gray. A lingering fog perhaps before the sun rose or a stormy day charged with electricity. Pure silver or as a ray of moonlight. She was but a neutral meld of the two.

Now, she and Nagato were missing their white and under the layers of gray she knew that she was growing darker still. Their perfect balance had been disturbed

She wondered if she would ever have the chance be light again.


End file.
